


No Matter What

by coopbastian



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Brief mention of Klaine, M/M, No Seblaine Endgame, TV Tropes, TV Tropes Meme: Anguished Declaration of Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through Blaine's eyes, Sebastian declares his love for him in anguish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: bit of angst, brief mention of klaine engagement, and no seblaine endgame (because i'm evil). "anguished declaration of love" trope prompted by bisexualkira on tumblr. 
> 
> gosh i'm sorry this sucks. i don't think i've written an actual seblaine oneshot before. hope you enjoy anyway <3

_Knock knock knock_. 

"Sebastian?" Blaine calls out through the closed door, frowning. "Do you wanna build a--" 

"BLAINE. Stop right there or I'm going to rip your eyebrows off!" Sebastian yells from within his dorm. "I swear I'll do it!" 

Blaine sighs. He knew a song wouldn't work on Sebastian, but he had to try at least once. "Sorry, Bas," he tells him, his face closer to the door. "I just...I haven't heard from you. Or seen you, really. Are you okay?" 

"What do you care?"

"I'm worried about you," Blaine says, with as much sincerity as he could muster. Which is a lot, because Sebastian has become his friend during the past several months and of course that leads to caring about him. 

And from the (honestly) ridiculous amount of time they've spent together lately, he knows Bas has his days sometimes and tends to avoid people for a while, but this time...it's different, he can feel it.

He doesn't hear Sebastian responding. For a second, his mind starts playing the worst scenario that could be happening behind this door, so he speaks up again.

"Bas? Can I come in, please?"

Surprisingly, the door swings open, but Sebastian immediately goes to curl onto the small couch under the window, refusing to make eye contact.

Blaine frowns, slowly walking in and closing the door behind him. He takes a seat next to Bas, taking in his rumpled and exhausted appearance and then he becomes even more worried about him. 

"What's wrong, Bastian?"

"A lot of things...that I would rather not sing about, thanks." 

Blaine sighs. "I get it. Okay. Could you tell me what kind of things that are wrong?" 

"I can't. I just...really can't, Blaine." 

"Well--could you tell me why not?" 

"You'll hate me." 

Blaine bites his lip, scooting closer to Sebastian. "Bas...Bas, I would never hate you," he says quietly, putting a hand on Seb's knee, "for anything. You're my friend, probably one of my closest friends, actually. Is this why you've been avoiding me?"

Sebastian lets out a long breath, finally meeting Blaine's eyes. "No, Blaine, I think you'll actually hate me. Maybe you'll punch me in the face, I wouldn't blame you. I mean, why wouldn't you punch me? I'm the worst kind of person there is. I just--" 

"Whoa, whoa. Hey, Sebastian." Blaine squeezes his knee in comfort, rubbing his thumb in small circles. "You'll usually not this ramble-y when you're upset," he says in an attempt to get a tiny smile from Seb, but unfortunately, he looks even more upset than before. Great. 

"Dammit, Blaine." Sebastian stands up, going to the opposite side of the room. "This is so stupid.  _I'm_ stupid. Why the hell are we even friends?" 

Blaine raises an eyebrow, but he stays seated, knowing that Bas needs the space. "Because," he starts, choosing his words carefully, "we get along great. We have a lot in common. I wanted to give you a chance." 

"Fucking hell, Blaine-- _I love you_ , dammit! God! How difficult could I have made that?! Can you believe how stupid I am? Months and months of denying to myself that I had any actual feelings for anyone, least of all you! You're not just some bashful schoolboy, you're...caring and nice and you think of others before yourself and you gave me a fucking chance, for fuck's sake. That's why I've been avoiding you, because I know you'll hate me. But there it is, out in the open. I love you, Blaine." 

Blaine is silent, trying to process Sebastian's confession. He wants to say the right thing, he doesn't want to set Sebastian off. He certainly doesn't want to break Seb's heart, that is just...the worst thing he could do right now. 

Instead, his automatic reply is, "I'm getting married, Bas."

Sebastian bites his lip, avoiding eye contact once again. "No shit, Sherlock. That's the stupidest part about this. I-I hate that I never got over you, and when I tried, it just...it just got worse."

And then something happens that Blaine has never seen Sebastian do...he starts to cry.

Blaine gets up and brings Sebastian into his arms immediately, hugging him close as his friend's sobs become louder. Blaine strokes his fingers through Seb's hair, letting him get tears and snot over his favorite collared shirt.

Blaine doesn't judge him, or thinks any less of him. If anything, Sebastian _needs_ this. So he holds him even closer, waiting for the sobs to die down a little before he moves them to sit on the couch. 

He reassures Sebastian that they would be friends for a really long time, he promises that. He even apologizes that he never gave him the chance before he got engaged, but he tells Bastian that he will always be here with him, no mater what. 


End file.
